The instant invention relates generally to novelty items, and more particularly to a novelty item which in effect creates a puzzlement to the observer as to its intended and apparent function and purpose.
Novelty items are old in the art and generally such devices are obvious from their materials of construction and/or their particular manner of construction. The present invention provides a novelty item which is made of certain standard materials of construction as conventionally observed in an industrial plant, machine shop or the like, however, are arranged physically so as to appear to perform a possible mechancial purpose, however, in effect creates a puzzlement to the observer. The primary object of the present invention is to provide such a novelty item which at first blush appears to be a mechanical contrivance having a possible definite industrial application, however, in effect constitutes a novelty item in light of the obvious operational relationship between certain of its components which can be readily operated in the conventional manner by the observer who when informed or observes the title inscribed on the present novelty item, can then appreciate the amusement and object of the present device.